RUNNING OUT OF EGGNOG
by Chick Feed
Summary: Quick Fic : Please read Author Note inside. - MAJOR hurt/comfort, Angst, Family & Friendship, Tragedy (Not a death fic, honest), and Suspense, all bound up with a pinch of humour and put together for you, with love.


Disclaimer : Pretty sure they won't be mine for Christmas - Haven't got a stocking big enough! :(

A.N. _A small gift, irrespective of whether you celebrate Christmas or not; this is just a  
_ _"_ Thank You" _to everyone who has kindly read any of my fic attempts for this past year._

 **RUNNING OUT OF EGGNOG**

-oOo-

Christmas Eve. How's it supposed to go? Oh yeah...Load a tree down with shiny shit while listening to Bing sing and knocking back the eggnog. Go grab gifts from their hidey spot, stuff them under newly baubled tree. Hang stocking over fireplace, ignoring label saying _Keep away from fire_. Watch annually repeated mega high sugar content film sat in front of fire, Yule log hissin' n' spittin', working hard to burn properly 'cos you forgot to chop one far enough in advance to dry out. Force down more eggnog. Eat Bobby's awesome home cooked Christmas Eve dinner, wash it down with more eggnog. Bounce up and down, in and out your chair to throw money at never endin' mobs of so called "carolers", every batch knockin' at the door, murmurin' one chorus of _We Wish you a Merry Christmas_ and holdin' out their hands. Invite them in for eggnog, ensuring they get the specially made spiked batch. Throw them back out into the cold. Yawn, change, hit the sack, once you've had an eggnog nightcap. Get up again after an hour, visit bathroom and puke yellow. Return to bed loudly trumping sulphur. Reassure suddenly awake brother that you're _not_ a daemon, you're just farting eggnog. Catch some Z'ds ready for the big event the following day, after swearing off eggnog _forever_.

There were some good times back then.

Sure, I got trees out here, plenty of 'em; no shiny shit danglin' off 'em though. No pressies either. Only thing stuffed under _these_ trees is yours truly. Upside, not havin' to suffer sugar overdose from crappy film; could do with the fire part though...Friggin' freezing out here! Only socks I got're on my feet an' soaked...So damn cold...Wouldn't even mind if some carol croakers swung by, they could help me outta here. Sick of waitin' for that brother of mine...Should be here by now...The jerk!...S'a pretty shitty Christmas Eve this one...Not like before when you were around old man...Shit. I still miss you Bobby, always will...Wish you were here right now... _Hell, it friggin' hurts_...Ok, I admit it, wish anybody... _Ohh_ , _friggingoddamjeeze!_...was here right now...Wish...

 _Ahhh_ , _jeeze_! Wha' the? Oh...Torn up...Right.

Must'a blacked out. Can't 'a been for long though, still no sign of my lazy assed brother... _Please_...Don' let him be lost!...All he need do is keep that huge big friggin' star in front of him...Not hard...Shitty, shitty kinda Christmas Eve this...Least I'm providin' some festive colour round here though...S'a nice bright red I'm puttin' out... _Crap! Breathe_... _Juss gotta_... _Breathe_... _Breathe_ _through it_...Ok...Ok, hurtin' less. Think I'm overdoin' the scarlet though...Maybe snow makes blood spread further? Yeah...S'right,...Makes it look like more the'n there is...An' cold slows it down...Probl'y not so bad then really... _Crapshit_...

Hmmm?...Whassat?

 _Hell_!...Not again? Gotta stop...Gotta stop blackin' out...Gotta stay awake. Have'ta...S'Christmas Eve for crapssakes...How's he gonna find his pressie if'n I'm not there?...Never find it on his own...Need to be there... _Crap, no! Can't take this pain anymore!...Please_... _Make it stop! Please!_...Gotta...Try an' move...Can't wait for him anymore...Need help...Gotta _...Sonovabitch! Breathe, breathe, breathe...No, can't. Too much, s'too much, can't..._ M'tired...Sure could do with a nightcap...Like we used to...C'mon bro'...M'thirsty...Where the Hell are you?...I'm runnin' outta eggnog here...Runnin'outta the yellow...No...Red...Runnin'outtaredstuff...M'sorry, m'really sorrybro'...ThinkI'mabouttoscrewyourChristmas...Pretty...sure... _sorry_...

-o-

Not all Christmas Angels wear a white frock, or have a gold circle fixed onto wire bobbing above their heads. It's not compulsory for them to sport wings coated in glued on glitter, or have long hair tumbling down over the shoulders - Although, admittedly, Balthazar once attended a fancy dress party like that, discovering the error of his ways when attempting to wash the glitter from his wings - And, should you wander through a pine forest at that time of year? Look up, you are certain _not_ to see the tip of each tree disappearing up an allocated Angel butt. That's not what the phrase _Season of Joy_ refers to - Except, obviously, there's Gabriel...But it doesn't do to dwell - In reality, an Angel might pass by unnoticed, dressed in an old trench coat worn unbuttoned over a dark suit, on his face a worried expression and two day old stubble. Not a bobbing halo or glittered wings in sight. It doesn't matter. He is no less an Angel for all that.

-o-

On a freezing cold night, knowing he had lost his way, a brother bows his head and whispers a prayer, a plea, for the brother he had to leave behind. And the heart of an Angel in a trench coat cannot help but answer. One more Christmas miracle, given unseen, given with love, given in the heart of a forest to the man he once raised out of Hell. It was Christmas Eve, it would not end here, not here where he had died alone, lying in the midst of crimson snow. Kneeling within the glow cast by one huge and silent star, Castiel placed his hands on the body of Dean Winchester, and the light of life flowed from them... _Happy Christmas to those who celebrate it...Peace in the New Year to all._

-oOo-  
Chick xxx  
 **FIN**.


End file.
